<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белый крокодил by Frozen_Melon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556678">Белый крокодил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Gen, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, Не для бартера, говно ли я магнолия</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бруклин помогает накрыть убежище наркоторговцев, несмотря на спермотоксикоз и общую магнолию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela/Broadway (Gargoyles), Angela/Brooklyn (Gargoyles), Brooklyn (Gargoyles)/Maggie the Cat, Brooklyn/Elisa Maza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Белый крокодил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь не задалась вот прям с самого начала.</p><p>Ну ладно, не с той минуты, как тусклая ягода солнца скатилась за зубчатый горизонт Нью-Йорка, составленный из крыш и шпилей, а горгульи Манхэттенского клана приветствовали приход благословенной ночи, потягиваясь и стряхивая с себя крошево каменного сна.</p><p>И, наверное, не тогда, когда они позавтракали остатками пиццы и картошки фри, которые принесла прошлой ночью Элиза. Не очень много, но хватит поддержать силы перед патрулированием улиц, к тому же, горгульи получают энергию не только из еды, но и от солнечных лучей, пока спят в течение дня недвижимыми каменными статуями.</p><p>Ага.</p><p>Патрулирование.</p><p>Ночь не задалась с того самого момента, как Голиаф разделил их на пары: Бруклин с Лексингтоном, а Бродвей с Анджелой. Бруклин и сам не мог бы точно сказать, что именно вызвало его беспокойство. Нет, ну то есть да, конечно, все хотели Анджелу в напарники, все-таки она была единственная девчонка в клане, а они... ну... ну то есть это нормально для нормальных парней, правда? Хотеть общаться с девчонками своего вида. Ничего такого в этом нет!</p><p>Бруклин даже головой потряс, чтобы точно вытряхнуть из неё все странные мысли. Наткнулся на удивленный взгляд Лекса, махнул рукой:</p><p>— Не-не, ничего. Показалось просто какое-то подозрительное движение в тенях, но там никого.</p><p>Тот поверил, вернулся к осмотру переулка, над которым они как раз пролетали. Нормально всё. Всё у них нормально. Ничего подозрительного. Никого не взламывают, не грабят и не убивают.</p><p>А значит, и вот этому вот неприятному холодному чувству, которому Бруклин не знал названия, неоткуда взяться, чтобы так ворочаться и сосать под ложечкой.</p><p>Точно.</p><p>Вот так.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Солнце, которого горгульи никогда не видели, но к ритмам которого были привязаны внутренние ритмы их собственных тел, неизменно пробуждая их в миг заката и неумолимо обращая в камень на рассвете, поднималось всё неохотнее, а закатывалось всё скорее — дни становились короче, а ночи — длиннее. Наступала зима.<p>Элиза как-то принесла целую охапку детских книг о связи смены сезонов и длины светового дня. Старик Гудзон хоть и поворчал вначале (мол, кому и зачем понадобилось объяснять такие вещи, которые просто сами собой случаются, потому что так природой заведено!), но книжку взял и пролистал из любопытства, а потом как-то незаметно вчитался и ушел в неё с головой. У Голиафа, понятное дело, ко всему, что происходит от Элизы — что она говорит или приносит — отношение особенное, так и в этот раз — он углубился в изучение книг так, словно это были материалы по какому-нибудь очередному расследованию, от которых зависела безопасность города или его ночных стражей. Лексингтон, конечно же, выхватил из книг то, что ему было интересней всего — упоминания о всяческих хитрых приборах, которыми люди научились измерять время за все те века, что Манхэттенский клан проспал в камне, и попросил принести ему материалы по разным там астролябиям, секстантам и хронометрам. Бруклин сначала крутил носом — он-то, между прочим, был одним из немногих, кто научился читать еще в десятом веке, в отличие, например, от Бродвея! — но оказалось, что английские слова из двадцатого века — совсем не то же самое, что шотландские из десятого, да и, если честно, он и раньше-то не все буквы знал. Пришлось срочно наверстывать упущенное, чтобы никто не заметил такого пробела в его образовании, ну, заодно и про сезоны с вращением Земли почитал. А ничего так оказалось, даже интересно. А что, Земля правда круглая? И в двадцатом веке люди это принимают, словно само собой разумеющееся, и не удивляются? И Элиза не удивилась, когда впервые об этом узнала? Да?</p><p>Ну и дела.</p><p>Что до Бродвея с Анджелой...</p><p>Ну да, теперь уже про них только так и говорили. Потому что эти двое всё свободное время проводили вместе, и по всему было понятно — вот-вот объявят, что официально стали парой.</p><p>Ну и хорошо же, правда? Нечего расстраиваться. Сразу было ясно, что всех троих Анджела выбрать не сможет, а выберет кого-то одного. Бродвей хороший, добрый и надежный, и ей с ним будет здорово, просто всё, как надо. Если по правде, пожалуй, Бродвей из них троих больше всех подходит для такой классной девчонки, как она. А Бруклин, конечно же, хочет Анджеле только самого наилучшего.</p><p>Ну и вот, в общем, Бродвей с Анджелой читали всю эту долботню про круглую планету и кривую небесную ось вместе, уединившись где-то там у себя на диванчике. Может, даже по ролям. Шекспирофилы...</p><p>Раздражаться и беситься было неправильно. Бруклин и не раздражался — не позволял себе. Просто... мерзкое, малодушное такое чувствишко — поганое, предательское — протекало куда-то под шкуру, шевелилось холодно и липко, и никак он не мог его поймать, чтобы из себя выкинуть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Зима пришла неожиданно. В том смысле, что такого (и вообще никакого) снегопада город не ожидал — Элиза сказала, что в Нью-Йорке вообще снег бывает нечасто. А раз такой случай выдался, то надо его использовать, продолжила она, так что они все отправились в Центральный парк поиграть в снежки, и даже тяжелому на подъем Гудзону не удалось отговориться своим почтенным возрастом. Охранять их давно уже ставшее постоянным жилье в часовой башне никого не осталось, и это было, в общем-то, нехорошо, но ладно уж, по такому редкому случаю можно, наверное.<p>Кидаться друг в друга снежками было весело, но не то чтобы очень. Ну, то есть весело, конечно, да. Особенно когда они с Лексом успели почти полностью закопать Бродвея, пока не вмешалась Анджела, с торжествующим гиканьем разбомбившая их укрепления с воздуха. Снег оказался не совсем такой, как в их родных шотландских горах — более липкий, и вроде бы было не так уж и морозно, но от промозглого ветра с океана казалось куда холоднее и неуютнее, чем в Шотландии. Впрочем, этот же нью-йоркский постоянный ветер дарил им возможность летать, скользя в потоках воздуха — здесь просто никогда не бывало полного штиля.</p><p>Ну да, «летать» — это не совсем правильно, конечно. Любая горгулья скажет, что горгульи не летают, а планируют, что подняться в воздух с земли без какой-либо начальной высоты они не могут, но здешние ветра и это делали иногда вполне возможным.</p><p>Так вот, снег оказался более липкий и как будто более холодный, чем в прошлой жизни. Странно. Интересно, это он за тысячу лет так изменился или просто в Нью Йорке и Шотландии разные сорта снега? Надо будет как-нибудь Элизу спросить.</p><p>Тем временем Анджела принесла целую горсть — две горсти, в двух руках — озябших воробьев, пригревшихся на вентиляционной решетке и так осоловевших, что они даже не пытались улететь. Она предлагала взять их домой и подержать у себя, пока не вернется тепло, но от этой идеи пришлось отказаться: Бронкс больше всего на свете любил лаять на голубей, но и другим птицам ни за что не дал бы спуску.</p><p>Элиза плюхнулась спиной в сугроб (брр! в это холодное месиво — и добровольно?!) и подвигала руками и ногами, а получившийся отпечаток назвала снежным ангелом — «ну или, если хотите, это будет снежная горгулья!» Лекс затеял лепить из этого непривычного снега что-то, отдаленно напоминающее фигуру — не то горгульи, не то человека, а скорее, чего-то бесформенного. Нет, наверное, это все-таки было задумано горгульей, да вот только крылья у него сделать не получилось — снег не держался, и они обламывались. Остальные с хохотом присоединились к соревнованию, споря, у кого получится изобразить что-то более узнаваемое. Ха! Ничего они не понимают в лепке снежных скульптур.</p><p>Бруклин подмигнул крутившемуся рядом Бронксу и принялся за дело.</p><p>По крайней мере, его фигура будет устойчивой.</p><p>— Это Бронкс? — с живым интересом спросила Анджела, рассматривая его произведение, и Бруклин возгордился: значит, портретное сходство удалось!</p><p>— Больше похоже на аллигатора, — ухмыльнулся Бродвей.</p><p>— Тогда уж на крокодила, потому что у аллигаторов с закрытой пастью зубы не видны, — конечно же, Лекс не мог не сумничать. Ну ладно, с зубами, допустим, Бруклин и правда чуток перестарался, щедро наделив снежного Бронкса таким количеством, что хватило бы на десятерых Бронксов настоящих. Но это просто стиль такой!</p><p>Элизу проводили домой, точнее, провожать её вызвался Голиаф, потому что людям все-таки ночами положено спать, чтобы потом днем работать. А весь остальной клан направился домой, оживленно дискутируя о крокодилах и аллигаторах — вот бывает же так, что какая-то дурацкая тема прилипнет и потянет за собой целый разговор — и напрочь забыв рассудить, чья снежная скульптура лучше. Ну и ладно, мы-то с тобой знаем, осклабился Бруклин, подхватывая Бронкса (живого, не снежного) под брюхо — крыльев у пса-горгульи отродясь не было, так что таскали его все по очереди.</p><p>Надо сказать, очутиться дома после промозглого холода улицы было здорово. И за время их отсутствия никто не напал и не наставил им ловушек. Прямо-таки приятное разнообразие по сравнению с обычной рутиной Манхэттенского клана. Может быть, неприятелям тоже не хотелось высовываться на улицу в мороз?</p><p>Пока ждали Голиафа, кто-то (ну почему «кто-то»? неугомонный Лекс, наверное, кто же еще) успел отыскать в каких-то старых журналах кучу дурацкой информации, например, о том, что крокодилы могут жить и в соленой воде, а аллигаторы — только в пресной. Вот же втемяшилось им!</p><p>— А еще, смотрите, здесь написано, что в тридцатые годы — это значит, лет шестьдесят назад, да? — в тридцатые годы жители Нью-Йорка часто привозили с отдыха во Флориде маленьких крокодильчиков, — прочитал Бродвей и почесал когтистой лапой в затылке.</p><p>— Во Флориде тепло, — вздохнул Бруклин; такие основы географии своей новой родины он уже знал.</p><p>Сейчас бы во Флориду.</p><p>— И что потом этих бедных крокодильчиков смывали в канализацию, когда они надоедали своим хозяевам или становились слишком опасными, — расстроилась Анджела, дочитав следующую фразу.</p><p>— И в канализации образовалась целая... популяция крокодилов, которые со временем выродились в слепых альбиносов, — закончил окончательно озадаченный Бродвей.</p><p>— Да вы что? Имейте в виду, это рубрика о городских легендах! — всплеснул руками Лекс. — Не переживайте так, это неправда! Никаких несчастных брошенных крокодильчиков в канализации нет!</p><p>И правда, бред какой-то.</p><p>— Да если б они там были, клан Лабиринта точно об этом знал бы, — заявил Бруклин так авторитетно, как только мог.</p><p>Все покивали, соглашаясь. Видимо, авторитетность удалась.</p><p>А если и правда есть?</p><p>Клан Лабиринта живет, конечно, под землей, но не в канализации же. Откуда им знать, не ползают ли там монстры прямо через стенку от них. А там Мэгги...</p><p>Пффф, что за ерунда. Коготь защитит Мэгги — это раз. И Коготь защитит свой клан — это два. И никаких крокодилов-альбиносов под землей в таком климате быть не может — это три.</p><p>— ... Но возникают ли легенды на пустом месте? — вдруг изрек со своего кресла, казалось, задремавший уже Гудзон. — Подумайте-ка над этим...</p><p>Час от часу не легче...</p><p>Голиаф вернулся перед самым рассветом, уже когда начало сереть небо на востоке. Вот уж кого холод не тревожил совсем, с завистью отметил Бруклин, неуютно поеживаясь на своем постаменте на выступе стены и готовясь встретить восход.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Горгульям снятся сны.<p>Не всегда, не каждый день, пока они спят в камне, хранимые нерушимым ритмом солнечного движения, впитывая его живительные лучи, но — порой снятся.</p><p>Иногда они даже помнят их по пробуждении.</p><p>Хотя Бруклин предпочел бы этого сна не помнить.</p><p>Там была Анджела, но не такая, как в реальности. Эта Анджела-из-сна казалась очень похожей внешне, но смотреть на неё почему-то было... неприлично. Неправильно. Стыдно. А не смотреть — невозможно.</p><p>Эта Анджела покачивала бедрами при ходьбе так, как никогда не делала настоящая, и все остальные её... части... колыхались при этом тоже. Ладно, что уж тут говорить иносказательно, лучше назвать прямо — груди. Груди Анджелы-из-сна выпирали из-под тесной белой туники, чуть не разрывая шнуровку посередине, выступали твердыми камушками сосков. Горгульи хоть и вылупляются из яиц, но малыши сосут молоко матерей клана, пока не смогут питаться обычной пищей; отсюда и груди, как у всех прочих зверей и людей.</p><p>(С тяжелой, горькой обидой Бруклин ощутил, как всё глубже проваливается в сон, будто в липкую сахарную вату, всё тяжелее становится помнить, что это не по правде, все сложнее отличать явь от морока, настоящую Анджелу... от... этой...)</p><p>Мягкие, упругие, тяжелые груди, как будто налитые сладким соком — руки так и тянутся пощупать, а она смеётся, уворачивается, но как бы не всерьез, и он принимает игру, опускается на четвереньки и прыжками следует за ней. Хвост Анджелы извивается в воздухе, выписывая фигуры; порой его можно почти что схватить зубами, так близко она подпускает Бруклина, но в следующий миг отскакивает, оставляя его позади. Хвост пахнет маняще, горячо и пряно — там у горгулий феромоновые железы, короткая туника давно задралась, и под ней видны не только мускулистые бедра, но и место, где они соединяются.</p><p>Скользящее касание кончика хвоста прямо по его носу — одуряющий запах щекочет ноздри, свивается в тугие кольца, дразнит и наполняет слюной пасть. Воспитанная людьми в человечьих традициях, привыкшая ходить на двух ногах Анджела неожиданно ловка и изящна на всех четырех конечностях; изгиб её спины, округлость крепких ягодиц, перекатывающиеся под шкурой лопатки — всё кричит о том, кто она на самом деле, для чего было рождено её тело, какое положение для неё естественно и правильно. Наконец она позволяет настигнуть себя, припадая к земле в наигранном подчинении, да вот только по её лицу видно, как сильно сама Анджела этого хотела — раскрытые влажные губы, покрасневшие щеки, пылающие алым огнем глаза — так, как они горят у горгулий только в моменты наивысших переживаний, острых эмоций. О да, ты хочешь меня, моя девочка, хочешь так же сильно, как и я тебя!..</p><p>С хриплым рыком Бруклин бросается на Анджелу, сбивает её наземь и прихватывает зубами беззащитное горло.</p><p>Это тоже часть брачного ритуала. Это означает полнейшее доверие.</p><p>Горгульи не целуются губы в губы, как люди (хотя некоторые, не будем показывать пальцем, подсмотрели это в человечьем кино и с тех пор так и делают). В любом случае, не с клювом-пастью Бруклина такое пробовать. Он и не станет. Он горгулья и возьмет Анджелу, как горгульи берут своих женщин.</p><p>Анджела перекатывается на спину, выгибается ему навстречу и призывно мурлычет — гортанно, низко; звук рождается как будто в самой её середине, в солнечном сплетении, пониже этих изобильных, наливных грудей, повыше того места, где сходятся хвост и бедра. Понимая намек, Бруклин зубами разрывает шнуровку, сдирает с неё тунику — бесполезная тряпка рвется с жалобным хрустом, рассыпается хлопьями липкого нью-йоркского снега, тает, словно и не было её никогда, и на Анджеле остается только пояс с золотой пряжкой.</p><p>Когти горгулий могут резать листовую сталь, могут крошить камень. А могут, оказывается, так нежно скользить по коже, что и царапины не остается — только невидимые следы жарких прикосновений горячей дорожкой там, где пальцы Анджелы прошлись по его голой груди, плечам, рукам... Бруклин переносит вес тела на одну руку, а другой осторожно касается груди Анджелы — у него-то ладонь не такая аккуратная, у него прямо лапа с вот такенными когтищами — сгребает одну грудь в горсть, и на ощупь она точно такая же, как и на вид: мягкая и упругая одновременно, и пальцы тонут в ней, когти вдавливаются в кожу, но Анджеле вовсе не больно, она только еще больше выгибается, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, прямо кожей к шкуре, затвердевшими сосками и мягким животом, и от этого еще сильней бросает в жар.</p><p>Руки Бруклина словно сами знают, чего искать — гуляют по Анджеле, как по Пятой авеню. Их хвосты давно переплелись, свились в тугой канат, и он чувствует влагу, которой истекает её клоака; остается только скользнуть рукой вниз, очертив линию мягких мускулов живота, накрыть лобок, пальцами раздвинуть нежную щель, скрывающую то самое, заветное — мягкое, горячее, розовое... Из любопытства Бруклин облизывает пальцы, пробуя любовный сок — оказывается сладко и горячо, как и всё в Анджеле, и хочется нырнуть туда снова, только уже не пальцами.</p><p>Так он и делает, высвобождая член из собственной клоакальной щели — загнутый, покрытый кривыми и узкими шипами, но откуда-то Бруклин знает, что он не причинит нежному месту Анджелы ни вреда, ни неудобства, а только радость и гармонию от соединения двух частей целого, двух половинок их ночной, дикой, крылатой природы. И когда он входит, пронзая её, кажется насквозь, и торжествующий крик Анджелы разрывает тьму над ними, Бруклину кажется, что само солнце вскипает в их крови, празднуя вечный ритм всего живого, продолжающийся в ритме их тел, в биении сердец.</p><p>А потом Бруклин-во-сне открывает глаза, лежа головой на мерно вздымающейся груди, и понимает, что грудь эта — вовсе не Анджелы. И вообще не горгульи. Непривычно мягкая кожа, розовые соски... Бруклин поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Элизой.</p><p>Ну что же, будем честны, ему и правда было интересно, как у них там с Голиафом всё происходит. Как у человеческих женщин... оно.</p><p>Губы у Элизы ярко-красные, но Бруклин уже знает, что это помада; иссиня-черные волосы разлились вокруг озером тени; вся она такая мягкая, все черты такие округлые: там, где у горгульи ожидаешь заостренность, шип или костяной гребень, у человека оказывается податливая плоть. Бережно-бережно, не дыша, он очерчивает пальцем её брови, мягкие щеки, маленькие ноздри, не решается прикоснуться к губам; потом настает черёд ушей — нежные мочки, тонкие раковины, совсем не такие, как острые перепончатые уши большинства горгулий. Бруклин не перестает дивиться, как проступает под медно-смуглой кожей румянец — конечно, он видел, как люди меняют цвет, когда приливает кровь, но чтобы так близко! Кожа Элизы пахнет дымом и металлом, а еще почему-то сладким молоком. Может, она только что покормила Кэгни? Кошки же едят молоко?</p><p>Шея у Элизы такая тонкая, что нечего и думать хватать её зубами, нет-нет. Бруклин проводит пальцем — не когтем, а мякотью, почти не касаясь — вдоль просвечивающей под кожей темно-синей жилки. Хрупкая. Такая хрупкая жилка, такая хрупкая человечья жизнь, одно неловкое движение — и всё.</p><p>А вот грудь у нее почти такая же, как у Анджелы. Бруклин и раньше видел груди человеческих женщин в рекламе, ну и, что уж таить, по телеку тоже. И в журналах мод всяких. Очень похожие у них груди, и правда, почему бы им не быть похожими, ведь детей своих они точно так же кормят молоком; только соски оказываются не каменно-твердыми, а этакими бусинками сочно-ягодного цвета, а вокруг соска — розовый круг с пупырышками. Может, Элизе холодно? Нет, непохоже.</p><p>Покатав соски-бусинки между пальцев, Бруклин утвердился в выводе, что пупырышки не от холода, а, пожалуй, даже наоборот, глядя, как кровь у Элизы прилила уже не только к щекам, сделав все её тело жарким на ощупь. Ровные ключицы, гладкие бока, крутой изгиб между талией и бедрами, в который так охотно, так удобно легли его когтистые руки, словно Элиза была создана для него, для Бруклина; маленький белый шрам от того несчастного случая с оружием — единственное, что оказалось в ней твердым; и снова мягкость и податливость линий и текстур.</p><p>Между ног Элизы обнаруживаетсяся треугольник таких же иссиня-черных волос, что и на её голове; такие, конечно же, Бруклин тоже видел на картинках. И без волос тоже видел, и даже чаще. Ну да, логично всё: бывают же и головы лысые у людей (правда, редко и всё больше у мужчин), почему бы и в интимных местах не бывать волосатым и безволосым?</p><p>А вот вместо клоаки он находит мягкие складки, прикрывающие друг друга, словно лепестки какого-то диковинного цветка, или нет — крылья... бабочки, что ли? Влажные и покрасневшие, они так и манят раздвинуть их, рассмотреть поближе, что там внутри, но Бруклин не решается — не с его-то когтями... Вместо этого он наклоняется поближе и тонким, гибким языком осторожно проникает между лепестками, облизывает каждый снаружи и изнутри, чувствуя радостную дрожь, что поднимается ему навстречу из тела Элизы, из теплой манящей глубины.</p><p>Нечего и думать войти в нее, но ведь Голиаф-то как-то справляется, не может быть, чтобы он, Бруклин, не сумел — чем он хуже Голиафа?!</p><p>И он пронзает Элизу, хрупкую человеческую женщину Элизу, мягкую и податливую, как воск, в его руках Элизу, и она кричит — не разобрать, от удовольствия или боли, кричит, округляя алый рот, и тонкая кожа лопается под его неосторожными когтями, заливая липким, горячим и алым всё вокруг.</p><p>А потом он снова открывает глаза, резко, как от толчка, и скользкой, остывающей лужи крови уже нет, а есть шерстяная растянутая гладкость, лениво перекатывающиеся под меховой шкурой мышцы, легкий, на границе восприятия, запах мяты и мускуса.</p><p>Мэгги.</p><p>Она тоже пытается вначале поиграть с ним, призывно поднимает зад, оттопырив хвост в сторону, и отпрыгивает, стоит ему приблизиться. Ну уж нет, Бруклин уже распалён, разгорячён и не будет ждать — он догоняет Мэгги в два прыжка, сминает её крылья и прижимает к земле за шиворот, с глухим рычанием стискивая в зубах её шкуру, и берет её грубо, по-кошачьи, вбиваясь в жадную, бесстыдно распухшую дырку, и Мэгги испускает леденящий душу вой, когда его шипы пронзают её естество, как вопят обычные кошки в сезон спаривания, и выдирается из его когтей и зубов, откатывается в сторону с хриплым мурчанием — вылизывает себя между ног, там, где он причинил ей боль, а потом её хищные, жадные глаза встречаются с его глазами — и требуют ещё.</p><p>И он берет её ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока в её горле не иссякнет крик, а в нём — семя.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Солнце скатилось за горизонт, усталое после столь короткого дня. Впрочем, оно неплохо потрудилось: растопило почти весь выпавший вчера снег.<p>Отвратительно.</p><p>Бруклин проснулся с таким ощущением, будто его вытряхнули из шкуры, а взамен до краёв налили жидкой грязи.</p><p>Как вообще можно думать такие вещи про... про чужих женщин?</p><p>Он не пошел к остальным, когда делили завтрак. Подошла Анджела с куском пиццы (новой пиццы, не вчерашней) — шарахнулся от нее, как от огня, получив в ответ недоуменный взгляд. Прости, Анджела, добрая хорошая Анджела, но как смотреть тебе в глаза-то после такого?!</p><p>Не слушал, о чем там они говорили за едой. Лишь бы не о нём.</p><p>Краем уха зацепил только, что продолжили тему городских легенд. Ну и хорошо.</p><p>Удачно это вчера сказанул старик Гудзон про пустое или не пустое место. Ненадолго всех займёт.</p><p>И действительно, Лекс откопал в своих журналах еще одну легенду, которую все немедленно загорелись проверить. Ну ещё бы! Если б не гадкий сон, Бруклин сам бы первым рванул искать пиратский клад под статуей Свободы!</p><p>Лететь решили сразу после полуночи. Ну вот и хорошо. Хотя бы с Анджелой и Бродвеем не придется встречаться взглядом. Остаток ночи надо просто перетерпеть, а завтра странный сон уже выветрится, забудется, перекроется чем-то другим. Лишь бы заново не приснилось то же самое.</p><p>Хотя, если уж совсем честно, Бруклин не был уверен, что и правда не хочет повторения сна — где-то там, в такой глубине души, в которую и заглядывать-то не решался. Там же, где хранилось то мерзкое чувство, которое — теперь Бруклин уже знал — называлось ревностью и которое за собой признавать категорически не хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что оно было беспричинным: чужих женщин не ревнуют к их мужчинам, найди себе свою и ревнуй (или не ревнуй), сколько душе угодно.</p><p>— Вы Бронкса с собой возьмёте? — для порядка поинтересовался Бруклин, и это оказались первые сказанным им за эту ночь слова. По правде сказать, сипло и неавторитетно получилось.</p><p>Погомонив немного, Лекс, Бродвей и Анджела решили, что Бронкс нужнее дома, и один за другим спрыгнули с парапета, разворачивая крылья на лету. Скользящая в потоках воздуха горгулья, вплетающаяся в них всем телом до кончика хвоста — удивительно гармоничное зрелище, да вот только смотреть им вслед Бруклину совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Ладно, Голиаф не из тех, кто лезет в душу. Он, наверное, ничего и не заметит. Хоть бы не заметил. Вот старик Гудзон — тот может, но ему хватит такта промолчать.</p><p>Хорошо, что патрулировать улицы Бруклину сегодня предстоит с Голиафом, а не с Гудзоном. Опять-таки, можно взять с собой Бронкса, он отвлечёт от тягостных мыслей, будет весело...</p><p>Весело стало куда раньше, чем Бруклин рассчитывал.</p><p>На лестнице появилась запыхавшаяся Элиза, а на парапете часовой башни — не менее запыхавшаяся Мэгги.</p><p>Да что за ночь-то такая?! Они все сговорились тут собраться, чтобы он со стыда сгорел?!</p><p>Оказалось, нет. Сговорились для другого. Сегодня Элиза с Когтем (ну правильно, он же ее брат и тоже был полицейским до того, как переквалифицироваться в мутанта и лидера клана Лабиринта) должны были отправиться накрывать какую-то банду, а Коготь не вышел на связь, и Мэгги не знает, где он, поэтому и примчалась за помощью.</p><p>Всё это додумывал Бруклин уже в прыжке, ловя Мэгги, бедную бесстрашную Мэгги, рванувшую обратно на улицу, за невозможно тонкое запястье, запихнув одуряюще-стыдные воспоминания о дурацком сне куда поглубже в голову. Нет-нет, нельзя, чтобы она туда шла с ними, совсем нельзя, ей лучше остаться с Гудзоном, он ее защитит.</p><p>— Вообще-то в прошлый раз я помогла освободить Когтя и сражалась наравне с вами, — напомнила Мэгги, грозно нахмурив брови.</p><p>Точно. Так и было.</p><p>— Ну кто-то же должен защищать часовую башню, — выкрутился Бруклин.</p><p>Нет, не выкрутился. Сразу было понятно, что обдурить Мэгги не получится. Только зря потратил несколько драгоценных секунд.</p><p>Это тоже Бруклин додумывал уже в прыжке — с парапета, подхватывая под брюхо Бронкса.</p><p>Как, должно быть, красиво — три крылатых, хвостатых силуэта на фоне полной луны. Две горгульи (оба с бесценным грузом на руках) и мутант.</p><p>— У меня был его маячок, до только он не работает, — с отчаянием в глазах проговорила Мэгги, показывая браслет на тонкой ручке (сюда бы Лекса, он быстро бы понял, что не так, с тоской подумал Бруклин). — В последний раз сигнал шел вот отсюда.</p><p>— Может быть, он под землёй, вот сигнал и не доходит, — наугад ляпнул Бруклин.</p><p>Заложив неторопливый круг, горгульи опустились на указанное место. Бронкс немедленно принялся что-то вынюхивать; Голиаф бережно поставил на ноги Элизу, та огляделась — профессионально, по-детективски, высматривая все подвальные окна, все продухи, все вентиляционные решетки и канализационные люки — всё, что могло бы служить входом в преступное логово.</p><p>— Или не под землёй, — уже не так уверенно проговорил Бруклин, когда Бронкс ткнулся ему в руку мокрым носом и пихнул в ладонь свою находку: разломанный пополам браслет, такой же, как у Мэгги, только размером побольше. — Давайте на всех уровнях искать.</p><p>Мэгги дважды уговаривать не нужно было: ввинтилась палевой свечкой в ночную мглу. Тяжелому Голиафу пришлось забраться на козырек ближайшего здания; Элиза посмотрела было на Бруклина тревожно, протянула руку — ох нет, прости, Элиза, умная проницательная Элиза, что угодно, но только не разговоры по душам, и точно не сейчас, надо спасать твоего брата. Наверное, это всё было по нему заметно, потому что лицо Элизы вдруг стало твердым и решительным, и она бросилась к Голиафу — привычным движением повисла у него на спине поверх крыльев, и он прыгнул на стену, кроша кирпичи могучими когтями.</p><p>— Ну что ж, мы с тобой сегодня напарники, дружище, — пробормотал Бруклин. Бронкс издал неопределенно-умильный звук, вильнул хвостом по-щенячьи.</p><p>— Покажи-ка мне, где ты нашел эту штуку...</p><p>До дурацкого ли сна, когда жизнь друга в опасности?</p><p>Бронкс смотрел виновато: нет, мол, больше ничего, что пахло бы, как эта сломанная штучка. Нет никакого следа. Бруклин опустился на все четыре, прильнул щекой к асфальту — может быть, его наметанный глаз окажется подспорьем острому нюху Бронкса.</p><p>И сразу же увидел то, что искал.</p><p>Даже с высоты роста горгульи, стоявшей на четвереньках, невозможно было бы заметить, что с нижней — и только с нижней! — стороны решетки в фундаменте здания остались следы пальцев на слое грязи. Кто-то был очень аккуратен и подумал, что решетку будут осматривать вблизи, но не мог предвидеть, что кто-то прижмется к самой земле.</p><p>И это тоже Бруклин додумывал уже в рывке, пропихиваясь в узкое вентиляционное оконце. Хорошо, что он не Голиаф и не Бродвей (а вот Лекс легко бы пролез, наверное). Бронксу придется поискать другой вход!..</p><p>Оконце явно не предназначалось не только для горгулий, но и для человека. Но, по крайней мере, куда-то Бруклин попал. И чутьё говорило ему, что — куда надо.</p><p>Нет, не в прямом смысле чутьё. Здесь не пахло ничем таким, хотя стоп — это как раз и было подозрительно.</p><p>Горгульи неплохо видят в темноте, но только не в абсолютной. Из крошечного окошка почти не пробивалось никакого света, несмотря на царившее снаружи полнолуние, и действовать пришлось наощупь.</p><p>Попытки отыскать по стенам что-то вроде выключателя оказались бесплодными, зато Бруклин наткнулся на дверь чего-то вроде стенного шкафа (если только у стенных шкафов бывают двери из листовой стали), а пройдясь вдоль ее кромки вверх-вниз, понял, что ручки на ней нет, зато есть царапины, оставленные явно не человеческими ногтями.</p><p>И судя по размеру руки, это вполне мог быть...</p><p>Дверь с грохотом отлетела в сторону, содранная с петель (или с чего там, с рельс? да какая разница, как предполагалось ее открывать) мощным ударом. Бруклин зашарил в темноте, наткнулся ногой на что-то мягкое, молниеносно нагнулся — так и есть, в «шкафу» без сознания, но, похоже, все-таки живой и не раненый лежал Коготь, брат Элизы и бойфренд Мэгги. Бруклину пришлось практически уткнуться в него носом, чтобы учуять знакомый запах — а ведь у горгулий тонкий нюх.</p><p>Возможно, всё-таки не стоило так грохотать дверью. Его явно услышали. Слух-то ему не отбило, даже наоборот — он обострился от этой темноты, и далекий топот десятка бегущих ног различался легче обычного.</p><p>Ага, точно. Темнота. Сейчас хозяева логова ворвутся с яркого света (ну... скорее всего; Бруклин прикинул и не смог представить, чтобы преступники-люди научились видеть без освещения) и на секунду ослепнут от темноты, а его ослепит этот самый свет.</p><p>Бруклин зажмурился заранее и приготовился драться.</p><p>И желательно пошумнее.</p><p>Если Бронкс не найдет его по запаху, то пусть отыщет хотя бы по грохоту!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я снова у тебя в долгу. Если б не ты, кто знает, сколько я бы тут еще провалялся, — еще слабым от нейротоксина, но уже крепнущим голосом произнес Коготь, твердо пожимая ладонь Бруклина. — Они знали, что им будут противостоять горгульи и мутанты, и установили систему очистки воздуха с подавлением запахов... Я всё думал, как дать вам знать, какое именно окно ведёт в комнату фасовки готовой «продукции». И Мэгги такая молодец, сразу противоядие нашла.<p>«Продукцией» оказались наркотики, которыми на этот раз решила поторговать банда Тони Дрейкона. Вот ведь невезучие ребята: чем бы ни занялись, на всём их ловят.</p><p>Хотя, может, и везучие, это как посмотреть. Они же всякий раз как-то оказываются на свободе, будучи упечёнными за решётку.</p><p>А фасовались наркотики самым циничным образом — в детские игрушки. Коготь протянул руку, выдернул одну из кучи, не глядя:</p><p>— На вот, подаришь своей подружке! Её вроде Анджела звали, верно?</p><p>Бруклина аж передернуло. Ну да, откуда Когтю-то знать, что Анджела уже, считай, с Бродвеем...</p><p>Тот истолковал его движение по-своему:</p><p>— Да ты не бойся, эти — чистые! Ничего в них зашито не было, в этом углу только те, до которых у «шестёрок»-фасовщиков руки ещё не дошли.</p><p>Пришлось взять.</p><p>Уже на улице, в блаженном свете полнолуния Бруклин рассмотрел доставшуюся ему игрушку и нервно заржал — так, что Мэгги опасливо прильнула к Когтю, а Голиаф вытаращил глаза (но Элиза со всей своей проницательностью успокоила его буквально одним прикосновением хрупкой ладони к могучему бицепсу).</p><p>— Эй, дружище Бронкс! У меня для тебя сувенирчик. Похвастай им дома перед нашими кладоискателями. Они обзавидуются, что тебе, а не им, удалось добыть настоящую городскую легенду!</p><p>Бронкс вряд ли понял, что именно тут такого смешного, но согласно завилял хвостом и гордо стиснул в пасти белого плюшевого крокодила с розовыми глазами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>